It’s Your Decision
by Princess Kairi98
Summary: Sora and Kairi are good friends.When Kairi is kidnapped by the Organization, Sora must go save her, with some additional help. They go on a fun,twisted journey to save Kairi! Sora x Kairi Slighty Roxas x Namine and Selphie x Riku. COMPLETE!
1. What have I done?

My Own Fan Fiction Story

It's Your Decision

**Summary:** Sora and Kairi are good friends. But when Kairi is kidnapped by Organization 13, Sora must go save her. But he is put in a hard decision-free Kairi and lose his life, or lose Kairi and keep his life. _Sora_ _x Kairi Roxas x Namine _

**Chapter 1**

** What Have I Done?**

_Our story takes place on Destiny Island on a summer day in June. Sora is sitting on a ramp that overlooks the sea, watching the golden sun melt into the blood red sky. Roxas and Namine are sitting on the couch in the living room, making out, as usual. Kairi is just entering the room. _

"Ba-ba-bum, do-do", Kairi singed as she entered the living room. Sitting on the couch, in front of her, were Roxas and Namine, kissing and hugging. Kairi just stared and blinked.

A few seconds later, Roxas opened one of his eyes and noticed Kairi was standing there. Namine noticed immediately afterwards and broke the kiss.

"Hey Kairi", she said "what are you doing here?" Kairi blinked one more time before replying, "Have you seen Sora?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"On the beach", he said in a why-am-I-not-surprised-you-are-not-looking-for-Sora voice. Kairi smiled. "Thanks!" she said before running out the front door. As soon as she had left, Roxas and Namine both started making out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi tiptoed down the front steps and walked down the ramp, towards Sora. Sora was in his thoughts. Kairi approached him and sat down on his left.

"Hey Sora, what cha doing out here alone?''. Kairi's presence surprised Sora. "Oh, I just wanted some fresh air."

"Oh…can I join you?" Kairi asked. "Sure", Sora replied. They made small talk, like how was their day and their plans for the weekend. After that there was silence. Sora wanted to say something but the words were lost in his throat.

Until Kairi said something that shocked Sora completely: "Sora, do you love me?'' Sora looked at Kairi and noticed she was staring at him. He looked away. "I…..I….I gotta go", he said getting up and racing toward the beach house, leaving Kairi dumbstruck.

Sora opened the front door and slammed it shut. He could hear Roxas and Namine murmuring to each other in the living room, He stepped inside and saw them on the couch, arms embracing each other, kissing. "Um, do you mind", Sora asked. The two lovebirds broke the kiss and looked at Sora. "What, little dude?'' "It's not like you never saw us make out before!" Namine giggled and kissed Roxas and then they resumed their kissing. Sora rolled his eyes, but made no reply and left the room.

Sora went up stairs to his room and locked the door, and layed on his bed, replaying the horrifying moment in his head over and over. "What have I DONE?!" he said before falling asleep.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

It's Your Decision

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped!!!**

Sora rised as the sun seeped through the window. He threw the covers of and headed towards the kitchen. As he walked in there was Roxas and Namine making out as the pancakes were burning.

"OMG, DO YOU GUYS EVER STOP," screamed Sora. His face was as red as a tomato and he was having trouble breathing.

"Dude, just calm down," Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora headed for the door. "Hey," said Namine, "Aren't you staying for breakfast?" she asked.

Sora took a look over at the burnt pancakes, eggs, and the bacon.

"No, I'm going pass, he said," I'm going to Kairi's house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran out the door and ran across the cool beach sand. He loved not having to wear shoes. As he made his way towards Kairi's house, he saw the door opened a bit.

"Kairi, I'm here, Kairi," screamed Sora.

Sora made his way down the hallway towards Kairi's room. As he walked in his he saw the room was stripped down. Her bed, turned over, posters ripped of the wall, and clothes everywhere.

"Let me go or I'll scr…..Kairi said.

'_That's Kairi's voice,'_ thought Sora.

Sora ran outside to find all of the Organization 13 and they had Kairi. She had a gag around her mouth, and he could see the fear in her eyes, but she was fine. Saix was holding Kairi as all the Organization 13 members stood in a circle.

"What are you doing with Kairi," demanded Sora.

"She is one of the Princesses of Heart; we need her to open the Door of Darkness" said Saix.

"When we are done with her, we will give her back to you boy," said The Superior.

"I am not a boy," said Sora, "I'm a man," claimed Sora as he stuck out his chest.

There was a silence and laughter from the Organization 13. The Superior held up his hand and the laughter started to fade to pure silence.

"Man or boy, I don't care," said The Superior.

"After we open the door, you will have a choice to join us or be destroyed, you have one week." he claimed.

The Superior then raised his hand waved it around and the disappeared. Sora fell to the ground and grabbed at the sand.

'_One week, I only have one week and I don't know where the Door of Darkness is,' _thought Sora.

Sora had an idea. He ran down the beach as the wave wet his feet. As he reached the right house he started to pound on the door.

"RIKU, RIKU, OPEN UP," screamed Sora.

Quickly the door opened showing a very upset Riku.

"Ok, Ok, what do you want?" demanded Riku.

"organization13kidnappedkairiandionlyhaveoneweekandineedyourhelp!" said Sora.

"What?" said Riku.

Sora took a deep breath.

"Organization 13 kidnapped Kairi because they to open the Door of Darkness and I don't know how to get there," said Sora.

Sora watched as Riku disappeared into a room. He soon returned with a backpack and he summoned his key blade.

"Ok, let's go, "said Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short; this is my first fan fic. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Don't forget to review!!!!!! 


	3. Lost

**Author Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am so sorry for not updating for a will.**

It's Your Decision

**Chapter 3: Lost**

"First..." Riku said, "I need to eat something!"

"You are kidding, right" said Sora.

"No, I need to eat, I can't function without eating," screamed Riku.

"Ok, let's go to my house," said Sora.

Sora and Riku made their way back to Sora's house.

* * *

As Sora opened the door he thought he would die. Roxas and Namine were not making out, in fact Roxas wasn't even in the room. Namine was sitting on the couch, painting her nails.

"Hey Sora," said Namine.

She didn't even look up and was blowing her nails.

"Where's Roxas," said Sora.

"Oh...went to the store," she said.

"Who's your friend," asked Namine.

"Oh...um this is Riku, Riku this Namine.

"Riku...um Riku," said Sora.

He looked over at Riku and he was staring at Namine with hearts in his eyes. He looked her up and down before he passed out.

"Were... were going to my room," laughed Sora.

He dragged Riku out of the room and down the hall. He threw him on his bed and poured water down he shirt.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU DO THAT FOR," yelled Riku.

"Well, if you weren't drooling over Namine, then I wouldn't have to do that," Sora responded back.

"Oh...well she was HOT!" said Riku, "I couldn't help myself," he continued.

"Well, she is already taken," said Sora.

"Her eyes were so beautiful," said Riku, "WHAT," yelled Riku. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE"S TAKEN," yelled Riku.

He picked up the nearest weapon, one of Sora's little league baseball bats and headed for the door.

"Ok, where is he, let me at him," said Riku.

"Hey, calm down," said Sora, "Her boyfriend is my brother," said Sora.

* * *

Riku was silence for a short moment. Then they heard the front door open.

"Namine, Sora, I'm back," yelled Roxas.

Sora grabbed Riku's shirt to hold him back.

"Riku, Riku, what about Kairi," said Sora.

"Oh...Kairi, well start packing," said Riku.

Sora ran to his closet and pulled out the nearest backpack. He then stuffed in some clothes, brush, comb, you know the basics. Then he pulled out another backpack and ran toward the kitchen. He stuffed it with food and ran back to his room.

"You ready?" asked Riku.

"Yeah," answered Sora.

As they made there way to the front door, Riku had turned red. There on the couch was Namine and Roxas making out. They away from each other to notice the bags in there hands.

"Hey, where are you guys going," asked Namine.

"Kairi was kidnapped and we have to go save her," said Sora.

"WHAT, and you are just telling me NOW," yelled Namine.

"Well...yes, "whispered Riku.

"Are you guys sure you will be ok," asked Roxas.

Riku glared at Roxas.

"Yes...I'm sure we will be fine," said Riku.

Then the heroes headed for the door when they heard a scream.

"WAIT, hold on guys," Namine screamed.

"Here take this with you," she said.

She handed them a beat up box with a key hole.

"Here, take this and only use it for emergencies," she said.

She gave Sora the key and kissed both Sora and Riku on the cheek. Roxas and Namine waved goodbye to them as they went out the door.

"Bye guys, good luck," they said.

"She kissed me," said Riku, of in dreamland.

"On the cheek," stated Sora.

"It was still a kiss," snapped Riku.

"Ok, Ok, which way do we go," said Sora.

They had stopped at a fork in the road. Riku pulled out a map.

"We go left," stated Riku.

* * *

**3 hours later **

"We have been walking around in circles," whined Sora.

"Oh no," said Riku.

"Oh no, what," said Sora.

"Um...well were lost," whispered Riku.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WERE LOST," yelled Sora.

"I know I should have held the map, but no I ju..." said Sora.

Sora stopped talking and looked over that the bushes. They were moving around and shaking violently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," both of them screamed.

"It's a ...,"said both of them.

**The End**

_Hey guys tell me what you think. I know, I'm very bad for putting in that cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself. I finally put up a profile. Check it out!!! ;) _


	4. On the Trail

Guys, I have decided to delete this story, it just isn't working out like I want it!!!

JUST JOKING!!!

* * *

I am so SORRY for not updating earlier and keeping you waiting so long. School sucks, you know what I mean? Anyway with the story. Here's chapter 4 of my first fanfic, It's Your Decision!

Summary: Sora and Kairi are good friends. Kairi is kidnapped by Organization 13, Sora must go save her. But he is risking his life and hers. Sora x Kairi Roxas x Namine

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters or anything else in the game. Although, the storyline is completely mine. **

**ENJOY!!!**

It's Your Decision

Chapter 4: On the Trail

**Recap from Chapter 3: **

After Riku claimed he couldn't go without eating, he and Sora went to his house and Riku went head over heels over lovely Namine. Once they were packed and set up, they ventured out on there quest for Kairi. After roaming around for hours, Riku concludes there are lost. Then, some bushes nearby start to shake…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WERE LOST," yelled Sora.

"I know I should have held the map, but no I ju..." said Sora.

Sora stopped talking and looked over that the bushes. They were moving around and shaking violently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," both of them screamed.

"It's a ...,"said both of them.

The bushes continued to shake and shake. Riku and Sora clenched their keyblades tightly, waiting anxiously for whatever was in the bushes to come out. Then it stopped, and out came a cute, sandy-colored dog with wide brown eyes, and a black nose.

Both Sora and Riku reduced the tension on the grip they had on their keyblades.

"Oh", Riku said, breaking the silence, "it's just a-

"HEARTLESS", Sora broke out. Jumping forward, he vanquished it with his keyblade. Riku put away his keyblade and picked up the dog. "Where do you think it came from?''

"Probably just a stray", Sora replied. "I wouldn't pick up that up if I were you. It could have rabies or something."

"But...look at it," Riku pointed.

Sora glanced at the dog as it made puppy eyes at him.

"Alright...he can come along," Sora sighed.

"YEAH!!" Riku and the dog jumped in the air.

"Wait, how are you sure it's a he?" Riku said.

Riku lifted up the dog. As he did, the dog started to pee.

"Oh...it's a boy," announced Riku.

Sora was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

"I...I c-an't bre...breathe,"

"Oh, stop laughing,"

Riku discarded his jacket and they continued walking.

"What should we name the dog," asked Sora.

"Riku the 2," screamed Sora.

------------------------------------------Silence for 5 min.--------------------------------------------

"Riiightt," said Sora, "Don't say that again," he continued.

"Sparky,"

"No"

"Spot"

"No, he doesn't have spots," claimed Sora.

"Riku the 2," whispered Riku.

"NOOOO," screamed Sora.

"How about, CJ," Riku said.

"Ummm...I guess its ok," stated Sora.

"Ok, CJ, come to Papa," screamed Riku.

Soon Riku was knocked to the ground as CJ licked all over his face.

"Get of off me you mutt," said Riku.

"Can we get back to the mission, Sora said.

"How are we going to track Kairi?" Riku asked.

"With this," said Sora.

Sora reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a necklace.

Riku cleared his throat.

"Stalker," whispered Riku.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha, you just said so," pointed Riku.

"You tricked me," pointed Sora.

CJ was barking up a storm and attacking something.

"Heartless," they said in union.

--------------------------------------Battle Scene (Skip if you wish)--------------------------------

Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades and prepared for battle. Sora did a simple back flip and got three heartless in a row. Riku had a different technique.

Riku had blindfolded himself, put out a radio and was dancing, singing, a swing at the beast.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

Riku swinged at the heartless.

You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Riku and the heartless started to do the thriller dance.

You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time"

Sora had finish killing at last heartless. He looked over at Riku to see that he was doing, the moonwalk

"Idiot, how do you survive?" asked Sora.

"Don't be jealous of the skills," Riku said.

The two heroes and the dog made their way to the lush forest. They found a cave a started to prepare for night. Sora went of to get firewood and Riku set up the sleeping area. CJ went of to do his business. (You know guys)

"I have the fire...," said Sora.

"Um...what is that," asked Sora.

Sora was staring at a pot of green stuff. It had a sickly smell and it was bubbling.

"This," pointed Riku, "Is our dinner," said Riku.

Riku pulled out a bowl and filled it to the top with the green mush.

"Um...I'm not hungry," whispered Sora.

He put his bowl on the ground as CJ came forward. CJ felt the bowl, whined, and stepped away slowly.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," said Riku.

Riku took a bite, and went over to the bush to throw up. He came back green in the face.

"Ok...it tastes bad," stated Riku.

They prepared for bed, laying out pillows and sleeping bags.

* * *

--------------------------------------------Morning----------------------------------------------

Sora woke up first as he went to wash his face in the stream. He came back to camp and found Riku dreaming.

"Hey Namine, you look HOT in that bikini," Riku said.

Riku rolled over

"Do you need help putting on suntan lotion?" asked Riku.

"If so, you need to take off..."

"RIKU WAKE UP," screamed Sora.

Riku fell out off the bed and into the mud.

"We're moving," Sora announced.

Riku and Sora packed their things and started to move on.

Sora held out Kairi's necklace for CJ to smell. CJ then started to smell around the trees and started into a jog.

"I think he has something," said Sora.

Then they went running into the woods to catch up with CJ.

-----------------------------------------6 hours later----------------------------------------------------

Sora was crawling on the wet, dirt, ground.

"When are we going to get to the castle," whined Sora.

"We're here," stated Riku.

Sora looked up to see a tall building. Dark clouds were in the sky and Sora had a bad feeling.

"The Dark Castle," said Riku.

* * *

The End!!! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I love squeezing those in!! Hope you guys are like the story so far and I will try (notice I said try) to update more often. Don't get to review, my lovely fans!!! 


	5. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys!!!! Soooooo sorry I don't update much. I have been VERY busy seen school is about to end. You know the exams, projects, and teachers. I did have writer's block, but do worry it has been cured. (With the help of a friend!) **

**A new chapter will be up before the end of this week May 19!!!! I hope everybody's ready for SUMMMER!!! **

**And if you have any ideas you want to see happen in the story, just tell me and I SEE (Note that!) what I can do!!!!**

**Bye my wonderful fans!!!1 Tear**

**DO FORGET TO ****COMMENT!!!**

**Princess Kairi98 :)**

* * *


	6. Save Kairi or Not?

**Author's Note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I have also changed the story to Romance/Humor because my story is funnier and it is not really turning into a drama.

**Enjoy!!!**

Also we have a new character that Riku, Sora, and C.J. are going to meet.

This means_ "Thoughts"_

**Recap: Fourth Chapter.**

"I think he has something," said Sora.

Then they went running into the woods to catch up with CJ.

-----------------------------------------6 hours later----------------------------------------------------

Sora was crawling on the wet, dirt, ground.

"When are we going to get to the castle," whined Sora.

"We're here," stated Riku.

Sora looked up to see a tall building. Dark clouds were in the sky and Sora had a bad feeling.

"The Dark Castle," said Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Saving Kairi...Or not.**

"The Dark Castle," said Riku, "a.k.a The World that Never Was."

"How are we going to get in?" asked Sora.

"We could...,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed a girl.

"What was that," Riku and Sora said in union.

"It sounded like a yell," answered Riku.

* * *

A girl about their age was swinging through the trees...on a vine?

She was very dirty, had long brown hair, and flipped at the end. She had on a simple brown dress with patches and rips in it.

While she was swinging in mid-air...she fell of the vine.

Sora and Riku simply blinked their eyes.

Then they busted out laughing, rolling on the ground.

"HEY," the stranger screamed. "IT"S NOT FUNNY!" she finished.

Sora and Riku picked themselves off of the ground still giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" asked the girl.

"Men don't giggle," she replied.

Riku then turned around to face the stranger.

"And...Who are you," asked Riku.

"_OMG, He is HOT," she said._

The girl played with her hair and fixed her dress.

"Hello, my name is Selphie," she replied.

Riku then had on a detective outfit, circling around Selphie.

"_Oh, I LOVE detectives," she said._

"And...Do you leave here ALONE," asked Riku.

* * *

"No," stated Selphie.

Selphie brought her fingers up to her lips and made a whistle. The bushes started to move and out popped a monkey. It was dressed just like Selphie, except they he had on shorts. It ran over and started to play with C.J.

"This is Tiny," answered Selphie.

"Cool," said Sora.

He walked over to Tiny and picked him up.

"I always wanted a monkey," said Sora.

"Umm...I think you should put him down," said Selphie.

"Why?" asked Sora.

Tiny then took his fingers and shoved them into Sora nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Sora.

He ran back and forth with the monkey still attached to him.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME," yelled Sora.

"Tiny, come here," said Selphie.

Tiny that detached himself from Sora and jumped into Selphie's arms.

"Oh...I see how it is, monkey," glared Sora.

Tiny then throw a banana at Sora's head.

Sora pointed at Tiny. "That monkey is EVIL," answered Sora.

"Righhhhhhhhhht...," said Riku.

"So...you guys are trying to get inside?" asked Selphie.

"Yes, we are," said Sora. "You know a way in?" he asked.

"Yes, but not that way," she said. "You guys would have gotten easily caught," she stated.

"I guess you have a point," Sora replied.

"So, will you help us?" asked Riku.

"Yes, for a small fee," answered Selphie.

"You heard the woman Sora," said Riku. "Give her the money," he finished.

Sora walked over to his sack, grumbled something, and dumped the money into Selphie's hands.

"What do you need money for?" asked Sora. "You live in the middle of the jungle," he said.

"We have preferences," answered Selphie.

Sora, Riku, Selphie, and the pets packed their things and started to circle around the base of the castle.

Selphie then started to push upon the stone wall of the castle.

"What are you doing," asked Riku.

"Looking for the secret passage," answered Selphie.

* * *

"So, how did you guys get this far?" asked Selphie.

The boys pointed to C.J., who was licking a paw.

"Sometimes, I think that dog is part cat," said Riku.

"Ok, here we go," Selphie said.

Selphie pressed a few stones in a pattern and a door opened. It was very dark.

"Hey, I don't like the dark," said Riku.

Riku then grabbed for something.

"Sora...is that you," asked Riku.

"No, I'm over here," said Sora.

Sora lit a torch to see a very red Selphie. She then hit Riku with her fist.

"YOU PERVERT," she screamed.

"WHAT?" he screamed back.

"YOU TOUCHED ME," she replied back.

"I DID...Oh...I'm very sorry," said Riku.

She kicked him in the leg and picked up a torch.

"_He is still hot," she thought._

"Ok everyone, let's go," said stated.

* * *

Sora walked past Riku.

"Next time, keep your hands to yourself," giggled Sora.

"Shut up," he said.

Selphie, Riku, Sora, and the animals continued to walk down the long tunnel.

"How do you know this place?," asked Sora.

"Tiny and I have come down here plenty of time to get food," she answered.

"This leads right to the kitchen," she claimed.

"Great, I'm starving," Riku said.

Everybody turned around to glare at him.

"Ok, I'll be quiet," he squeaked.

"So...what are you guys doing here?," Selphie asked.

* * *

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry if it's none of my bus...," Selphie started.

"No," Sora interrupted. "It's ok," he said.

"Organization 13 kidnapped someone important to me and I have to get her back," he stated.

"Yeah," said Riku. "And he has this HUGE crush on her," said Riku.

"No, I don't," said Sora.

"Yes, you do," said Riku.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Riku, do you have a girlfriend?," asked Selphie.

"WHAT?" said Riku and Sora in union.

She started to play with her hair again.

"Well...I was just wondering," she said.

"Yes, I do," he said.

Selphie head went down and the animals started to whine. CJ went over and licked her face.

"_Oh," she thought._

"Her name is Namine, and is beau," he started.

"She's not your girlfriend," Sora said.

Selphie looked up.

"_Maybe there's hope," she thought._

"Namine is my brother's gf," he said.

"There could be a chance," Riku said.

"Yeah, sure," Sora said sarcastically.

"_YES, I have a chance," she thought._

"Well, we better get moving if we are going to save her," claimed Selphie.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Kairi," Sora said.

* * *

The three heroes made there down till they came to the end of the tunnel. Selphie walked over to a vent.

"Ok, this is where they keep the prisoners," she started.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this place," stated Riku.

Selphie blushed; Sora was the only one to notice.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"_She likes Riku, she has weird taste, oh well," thought Sora._

"Tiny, bring me the tools," she said.

Tiny walked past Sora and they glared at each other.

"Evil monkey," Sora mumbled.

Tiny then put a mini screwdriver into Selphie's hands. She worked until all the screws were out. Then she pulled the vent cover off and crawled inside.

"Ok, come guys," she said.

On their hands and knees they crawled to they got to the other side. When they were there Selphie kicked off the other cover. Then they jumped down onto hard concrete.

They looked around the room. It was lit by torches all in a circle. The air stinked of spoiled food and there were people moaning.

"SORA," a girl screamed.

Sora turned around to find...Kairi.

* * *

Hey Guys!!! Yep, this is where the chapter ends. In the next chapter Kairi will make her appearance. There will be more romance between Selphie and Riku in later chapters. I don't how long this story is going to be, but if you guys have any ideas, tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

CLICK THAT "GO" BUTTON!!!


	7. What to do now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Hello fans!!! Another chapter is up. I will stop talking now!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Recap: Save Kairi...or Not?**

Tiny then put a mini screwdriver into Selphie's hands. She worked until all the screws were out. Then she pulled the vent cover off and crawled inside.

"Ok, come guys," she said.

On their hands and knees they crawled to they got to the other side. When they were there Selphie kicked off the other cover. Then they jumped down onto hard concrete.

They looked around the room. It was lit by torches all in a circle. The air stinked of spoiled food and there were people moaning.

"SORA," a girl screamed.

Sora turned around to find...Kairi.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What to do now?**

Sora made a mad dash to Kairi and hugged her tight.

"Sora,"she whispered, "You came."

Kairi then squeezed Sora even tighter.

"Umm...Kairi...I-I...c-cant...breathe," Sora coughed.

Kairi let out a giggle and pulled away from Sora. Sora looked at Kairi. She was very dirty, leaves in her hair, clothes torn, and she smelled like...hamburgers?

"Are you ok?" asked Sora.

"Yes...I'm fine," Kairi answered.

"They didn't hurt you, or make you do thi," he was interrupted.

Kairi put a finger to Sora's lips.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Kairi smiled.

* * *

"Hey Kairi," said Riku.

"Hey Riku," Kairi said. "You came too," she wondered.

"Yes," answered Riku.

He then dusted of his shirt.

"Sora would have never gotten this far, without MY help," he stated.

Selphie then pushed Riku out of the way.

"Actually, THEY wouldn't have gotten this far without MY help," stated Selphie.

She then turned to glare at Riku.

"_OMG, He looks so hot when he is scared," she thought._

"Hi, I'm Selphie," she answered

Kairi reach around Sora to shake Selphie's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Kairi.

Then are favorite monkey jumped into Kairi's lap.

"Oh, that is my pet, Tiny," said Selphie.

"OMG, HE IS SO CUTE," screamed Kairi.

"NO KAIRI, IT'S EVIL!!!!" screamed Sora.

"Oh, don't be silly," giggled Kairi.

"No, I'm telling you, that is an evil monkey," stated Sora.

Tiny then wrapped his little arms around Kairi's neck and rested his head on her chest.

"See," she said. "What do such a cute thing do to you," as she patted his head.

The monkey then turned to Sora and flashed an evil smile. Then he turned back to Kairi and smiled his cute smile.

"He was born, that's what," mumbled Sora.

"What was that?" asked Kairi.

"Umm...guys don't y-you think w-we should be going," Riku said.

"Why?" asked Selphie.

She picked Riku's cheek.

"Is the little baby scared?" she taunted.

"_His skin is so rough, just like a man," she thought._

"Of course not," said Riku.

He flexed his muscles.

"_OMG! HE IS EVEN HOTTER!" she thought._

"I was just saying...before...they get us," he said.

"Yeah shouldn't we be going?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, we should," said Selphie.

"One problem," stated Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"How am I going to get out of these?" asked Kairi.

Kairi held up one of her arms that was chained to the wall.

"No problem," Selphie giggled.

She pulled out something out of her pocket. Then she walked up to the chain. After a couple of tries she got it.

"There, all done," Selphie said.

Sora helped up Kairi from the ground. Everyone then got their things and made a move towards the exit.

* * *

"And where do you think your going," said a voice.

Sora and Riku turned around in the room looking for the voice...or where it came from.

Out stepped Xemnas with the rest of the Organization 13.

"It is so nice of you to drop by," said Axel.

"But," said Zexion. (A/N: HE IS HOT!!!) "Who said you could leave with **our** prisoner."

"I'm not your prisoner," said Kairi.

"Whatever," said Axel who...was painting his nails?

Awkward moment of silence

"Anyway," said Xemnas. "Where do you think your going with Kairi?" he asked. "We didn't get to open the Door of Darkness, yet."

"And you aren't going to," stated Sora.

He grabbed Kairi and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Stay back there," he pointed to several rocks. "You will be safe," he said.

Kairi then stared at Sora, not saying anything.

"Kairi," Sora said.

Kairi then hugged Sora, **really** tight.

"Thank you," she giggled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sora was as red as a tomato.

"Sora, your blushing," whispered Riku.

"Yeah," he giggled.

Selphie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to beat these guys," said Selphie.

"'WE"," said Riku. "As in Sora and I," said Riku. "Yes we are going to fight," he finished.

"Well, I'm fighting too," she said.

"No, you can't," Riku said.

"Why not?" asked Selphie.

"Because you're a girl," Riku stated.

Selphie put her hands on her hips.

"That is so sexist," she stated. "And your stupid," she said.

"How am I stupid?" asked Riku.

"Everybody knows you don't start a sentence with 'because'," she stated.

"_He may be a sexist, but he is still mine," she thought._

"Well, I am not," he started.

"HEY OVER HERE," screamed Axel.

"WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE A BATTLE," he stated.

Sora, Riku, and Selphie stepped forward.

"We're ready," said Riku.

Sora ran toward Xemnas with a roundhouse kick. Xemans then punched Sora in the stomach. He went flying back.

Riku was fighting Zexion with his dancing skills.

And Selphie was going against Axel.

"Ha, girls can't fight," stated Axel.

Selphie was boiling with anger. She ran with full force towards Axel. He then grabbed her, flipped her and threw her into the water.

The organization had a huge swimming pool in their dungeon.

* * *

"SELPHIE," screamed Riku.

He made a mad dash toward the pool and jumped in. He found Selphie in the water and she wasn't breathing. He pulled her out of the water and put her down on dry land.

"SORA, WHAT DO I DO," he screamed running back and forth.

"You give her CPR you dummy," said Sora.

He dodged another of Xemnas kicks.

Riku positioned himself in front of Selphie. He then lowered his head and put his lips on top of hers and breathed air into her. After several tries, she started to cough. Riku then pulled away.

"Are you ok," asked Riku.

Selphie looked at Riku in front of her. He was wet; his hair stuck to his face, out of breathe. She couldn't take it anymore.

She wrapped her arms around Riku's neck.

"What are you-," he was interrupted.

Selphie crushed her lips on his, kissing him.

"ENOUGH," screamed Xemnas.

Sora stopped fighting so do the other members, Selphie let go of Riku, and Kairi came from behind the rocks with the animals.

"Sora it is time to do this the old fashion way," stated Xemnas.

"Sora, I challenge you to a...dance off," said Xemnas.

He pointed his finger as spotlights magically turned on.

* * *

Hey Guys!!! Sorry to end the story like this, but don't worry more adventure will be on your way. It's time to break out the dancing shoes.

Starts dancing around computer

Anyway!!!(I sound like Xemnas.)

Don't forget to click that GO! button.

It's right there.

Won't take that much time.

Just a couple clicks away.

PLEASE

Puppy Eyes

BYE!!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Zexion is HOT!!! Believe It Starts to act like Naruto and chases sister around with stick.

That's all folks!!!


	8. Dance off!

**Authors Note:** Hello, my fans, this is Chapter 8. The story is coming to an ending. I think there will be 1 chapter coming up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I wished I owned Sora, Roxas, Cloud, and Zexion.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 7: What to do now? **

"ENOUGH," screamed Xemnas.

Sora stopped fighting, so do the other members. Selphie let go of Riku, and Kairi came from behind the rocks with the animals.

"Sora it is time to do this the old fashion way," stated Xemnas.

"Sora, I challenge you to a...dance off," said Xemnas.

He pointed his finger as spotlights magically turned on.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dance-off!!!**

As the spotlights flickered on, a little square opening in the center of the room opened and down from the ceiling came a bright, colorful disco ball. Then the floor beneath everybody flashed colorful lights.

"The Organization has a disco room?" Riku said to himself. "Hmmm, I need to start hanging out here more often."

"Fine, I accept", Sora replied.

"Ok, I will go first," answered Xemnas.

Xemnas walked to the center of the room with four other Organization members. They got in their positions. And Xemans started to sing.

Yeah

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

_Chorus:_  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Xemnas then ended with a spin. He smirked at Sora.

* * *

"Beat that, Sora," said Xemnas.

"Pssss," whispered Riku.

"What?" asked Sora.

"We only have four people, what are we going to do," asked a panicked Riku.

"Ummm…, I got it," said Sora.

Sora then gathered them in a circle and told them the path.

Ok, where ready," asked Sora.

Riku and Kairi held hands and pretended to be walking. Then Selphie jumped out of nowhere and unlinked their hands. And started to sing.

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!

Pointing at Riku  
I don't like your girlfriend!

Pointing at Kairi  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Pointing to herself.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious  
And Heck Yeah  
I'm the mother princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(Sorry people just trying to keep this story K+ rated!!! Sorry!!!)

* * *

"Yeah," screamed Sora.Selphie, Riku, and Kairi walked back to Sora. 

"That was good guys," praised Sora.

"Sure," Selphie and Riku mumbled in union.

They turned to each other for a second, blushed and walked in opposite ways.

"Why…are they blushing," asked Kairi.

"Well," said Sora, "I think Selphie likes Riku, and then she kissed him after he gave her CPR, so I think their still embarrassed," answered Sora.

"And besides," continued Sora, "Riku still has a crush on Namine," he said.

"Interesting," smirked Kairi.

"That doesn't look good," mumbled Sora.

"Ok, stop the talking," said Axel, "It's our turn,"

Axel made his way towards the center. And pulled out an...umbrella? Then rain started to pour out of nowhere. Axel opened his umbrella.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

* * *

Axel then through his umbrella in the air and finished with dramatic pose.

Awkward Silence

Kairi and Selphie stepped forward to sing their song. They turned their backs to the Organization. And the music played!!!

Oh Mickey, your so fine

Point to CJ

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, your so fine

Point to Tiny

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey

Hey Mickey

"Why are they pointing to those animals," asked Riku.

"I am so much better then them," stated Riku.

"...Yeah, sure," said Sora.

"Wait a minute," said Riku.

"Why are we singing all these girly songs, first Girlfriend then Hey Mickey," stated Riku.

"What's your point?" asked Sora.

"We need a manly song," he answered. "I got it," he beamed.

Riku then started to chant his favorite song while clapping his hands.

We will we will rock you  
We will we will ro-," he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP," everyone screamed.

"Ok, ok," he whispered.

* * *

"Ok, I think it's time to step it up a notch," announced Xigbar.

"Who are you," asked Riku.

"I have been here the whole time," stated Xigbar.

"What's with the eye patch," Riku questioned.

"Stop asking so many questions kid," snapped Xigbar.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia stepped forward.

Y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah

T-t-t-totally dude!!!!

Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rockstar

T-t-t-totally dude!!!!

I'm on a money making mission  
But I party like a rockstar  
Flyin' down 20 lookin' go-----

"STOP!" screamed Riku.

"What?" asked the Organization.

* * *

"Hammer time," announced Riku.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Riku then started to bust out moves the Organization had never seen. They soon started to sink slowly to the floor.

"No," they mumbled.

"The power of the dance," stated Xemnas.

Soon the Organization had all passed out on the floor.

"YEAH," screamed Sora. "The idiot saved us all," yelled Sora.

"Yes, the idiot saved us," said Riku. "Hey...I'm not an idiot," snapped Riku.

"It doesn't matter," said Kairi. "We get to go home now," she finished.

"Yeah," said Selphie.

* * *

The group made there way towards the exit. The sun beamed as the other waited for their eyes to adjust.

"Well it's time to go home," said Sora.

"Yeah, I better get going," said Selphie.

Tiny hopped on her back.

"Where are you going?" asked Kairi.

"Back to our tree," stated Selphie.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we have become really good friends," added Kairi.

"What do you think, Riku?" they asked union.

"Sure, come," he gave a weak smile.

"Ok, I'll go with you," she smiled.

"Now, which way is home?" Sora asked himself.

* * *

Well, that is another chapter folks!!! There will be one more chapter people!!! Tear

I have already been brainstorming for my next story!!!!

These are the songs that were included in the chapter:

(I didn't pick any of the songs for the story; I let my friend pick them!!!)

Backstreet Boys-I want it that way

Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend

Rihanna-Umbrella

Shop Boys-Party Like A Rockstar

MC Hammer-Can't Touch This

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Farewell End

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody!!! I am sorry to say the story has come to an end!!!

My friends have been pressuring to make a sequel, but I don't know yet.

I am already brainstorming for my new story!!!

YEAH!!! I hope you like this chapter; I didn't know how to end it!!! This is the longest chap I've typed for this story!!!!! R&R

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is the end!!! sniff

**Recap from Chapter 8: Dance off!!!**

Where are you going?" asked Kairi.

"Back to our tree," stated Selphie.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we have become really good friends," added Kairi.

"What do you think, Riku?" they asked union.

"Sure, come," he gave a weak smile.

"Ok, I'll go with you," she smiled.

"Now, which way is home?" Sora asked himself.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Farewell End!**

"It's this way of course," stated Riku.

"We just came that way, dork," said Sora.

"I'm not a dork, NERD," screamed Riku.

"Geek,"

"Ugly"

"I'm not ugly," screamed Riku. "Look at this handsome face," he finished.

Soon Sora, Kairi, and the monkey were rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"That is sooooo funny," Kairi replied while wiping tears from her eyes.

"It not funny," stated Selphie.

Everyone turned a looked at her. She started to blush a bright pink.

"I mean...ummm...he...isn't bad...looking," she mumbled out.

Riku then started to blush, thinking back to the very **forceful **kiss.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Are you ok," asked Riku._

_Selphie looked at Riku in front of her. He was wet; his hair stuck to his face, out of breathe. She couldn't take it anymore. _

_She wrapped her arms around Riku's neck._

"_What are you-," he was interrupted._

_Selphie crushed her lips on his, kissing him._

* * *

Riku thought had to admit. She was a good kisser, but what about Namine. He couldn't just leave her hanging. He decided to confess his feelings to Namine when they got back. Then she would leave "Roxas" and come running to him.

Selphie was also thinking about the "kiss of life".

"Well," begin Sora, "This is the way," he finished.

The gang traveled through the jungle for hours, before taking a break.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Kairi.

"Well...I'm...not...sure," he admitted.

"Well, if you guys had listened to ME we would be home by now," Riku responded sourly.

"But no, you guys wanted to listen to jungle boy over here," he pointed to Sora.

"Well at least he we are going in the right direction," snapped Sora.

"With you as the guide we would have fallen of a cliff or...been eaten by alligators," stated Sora.

"There not alligators in the jungle," said Riku.

"Shows how much you know," mumbled Sora.

"At least my hair doesn't defy gravity," screamed Riku.

"At least I'm not stupid," Sora replied back.

"That is not by choice," screamed Riku.

"HEY, WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING," screamed the girls in union.

"Fine," they both mumbled.

"Now, this is the way," said Selphie.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "I'm jungle girl."

"Yeah, can we get going?" whined an impatient Riku.

"Ok, let's go,"

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"This wasn't the right way either," whined Riku.

"Will you shut up?" snapped Selphie.

"Excuse me?" said Riku.

"You heard me," she said putting her hands on her hips. "All you have done is whine and fight with Sora, now if you would just shut up MAYBE I CAN GET US OUT OF HERE," she finished with a scream.

"I thought you said she liked him," whispered Kairi to Sora.

"I thought so too," he whispered back.

They watched as Selphie went further into the jungle with her monkey not far behind.

CJ started to sniff the ground and went in the other direction.

"HEY," screamed Sora. "Maybe we should follow CJ,"

"Fine," snapped Riku and Selphie.

"Sure," replied Kairi.

They then started to head further into the lush leaves of the jungle.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"YEAH," screamed Sora and Kairi. "WERE HOME,"

CJ and Tiny started to run across the beach sand towards the tree houses.

Selphie then turned to Riku. She didn't want him to hate her.

"I'm...sorry...about earlier," said Selphie.

"It's ok," said Riku. "As long as you don't yell again, you're kinda scary," he finished.

Selphie let out a giggle.

"Ok," she smiled.

They then went to join Kairi and Sora.

Walking towards them was Roxas and Namine followed by the animals.

"You're home bro'," said Roxas.

He then punched Sora lightly on the shoulder.

"Haven't gotten into too much trouble did you?" asked Roxas.

Sora quickly glanced at Kairi who was hugging Namine at the moment. A smile appeared on Sora's face.

"No, not at all," replied Sora.

"Oh, Roxas and Namine this is Selphie," Sora introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," they said in union.

"Sora, did you open that box I gave you?" Namine asked.

"No, I didn't," said Sora.

Sora reached into his pack and open the box, inside it contained...brownies?

"Wait a minute," said Sora. "You sent us into battle with brownies. What if we really did open it during an emergency?"

Namine giggled. "Silly, nobody can resist brownies."

"I can," said Riku. "I'm allergic to chocolate," he finished.

"Well, then lets not put them to waste," Roxas said while grabbing one.

Soon everyone was snacking on brownies...except for Riku. After they were finished Riku grabbed Namine's hands.

"Namine, Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Riku.

"WHAT?" screamed Namine.

"WHAT?" screamed Selphie.

"WHAT!!!!?" screamed Roxas.

"WHAT?" screamed Kairi and Sora.

"Well...I thought you felt the same," stated Riku.

Namine then backed away from Riku and towards Roxas.

"What gave you that idea?" she questioned.

"You kissed me," he said.

"On the cheek," she finished. "It was for good luck, nothing more," she stated.

"Besides, I'm with Roxas," she said.

Roxas then wrapped his arms around Namine waist protectively.

"Oh," mumbled Riku.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Namine.

Riku then flashed a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go for a walk," he said softly.

Riku figure then started to disappear far ahead on the beach.

* * *

"Well, let's go inside and get something to eat," smiled Roxas.

"What about Riku," asked Selphie.

"Let's just give him sometime alone," Sora suggested.

Roxas, Namine, Sora, and the animals headed towards the house.

Selphie's head was down as she stared at a sea shell.

"I thought he would like me," she said softly. "Who was I kidding?" she finished.

"Don't say that," said Kairi.

Kairi's face then started to brighten.

"I know what he can do," she said.

"What?"

"MAKEOVER," Kairi screamed

"I...don't...know," Selphie mumbled.

"Come on, we have been in the jungle for days," Kairi reminded her.

"Fine," Selphie said giving in.

"Time to work the magic," giggled Kairi.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"Riku,"screamed Kairi.

"Kairi could you leave me alone, I'm thinking," said Riku.

"But, don't you want to see Selphie," giggled Kairi.

"No, I don't want to see S..." Riku was lost for words.

Standing in front of him was Selphie. She had turned from a jungle girl to a hot beach babe.

She was wearing a sky blue halter dress and flip-flops. The dress showed off much of her curves and left Riku with big hearts in his eyes.

Riku then **finally** reached her face. (coughpervertcough)

Riku could see that she was blushing from the attention. Her face was clean how, now occupied by eyeshadow, eyeliner and a bit of lipgloss. Riku had words that kept popping in his head: Gorgeous, Stunning, Dazzling, Se... his thoughts were interrupted

"Well, what do you think?" asked a very shy Selphie.

"Well...I...wasn't...I mean...ummmm...wow...you...just," he was interrupted.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Selphie said.

"Will do," Riku smirked.

He and Selphie then started to make out.

"Oh, how romantic," sighed Kairi.

The couple then broke their kiss to glance over at Kairi.

"Oh, you guys want to be alone," she said. "Have fun," she finished as she walked away.

The couple then blushed but then resumed to the previous actions.

* * *

Kairi was then walking across the beach the sun was just setting. Her favorite part of the day. The way the pinks and oranges mixed together to create such a beautiful sunset.

She then saw Sora sitting on the edge of the dock. She went to go join him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded.

"Seems like everyone had a happy ending," she said.

They glanced over at Roxas and Namine making out on the porch. CJ and Tiny were chasing each other along the beach. They then looked over to see Riku begin chased by Selphie.

"HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!" Selphie yelled. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT," yelled back Riku as he ran for his life.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST," she yelled back.

"NO, BUT HOW ABOUT A KISS AND WE FORGET ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING," he suggested.

"NEVER" she screamed back.

She continued to chase him behind the houses.

"Well, almost everyone," Kairi said.

They then continued to look at ocean. Sora then looked over at Kairi.

Kairi was wearing a pink and white tank top with a pink mini-skirt. On her feet she had pink flip-flops. As she looked over the horizon, a cool breeze swept over, making her auburn-red hair blow in the wind. She turned to Sora and their eyes meet. Their faces inch closer and just when the romantic scene is about to take place...

"HI GUYS, WHAT YA DOING!!!!" Riku exclaimed.

"Nothing," Sora said through clenched teeth. Riku then looked at Kairi, but she only gave a weak smile.

"Okaaaay", Riku replied. "Well then...

"RIKU!!! Selphie screamed. All three heads immediately turned to Selphie, yards away, running across the smooth sand.

"Oh, gotta go!" and off Riku ran away from Selphie and her bad temper.

Once that was over, Sora and Kairi turned back to each other.

"So, where were we?" Kairi said.

"I think I know", Sora replied. And they kissed. (How romantic!!! passes out)

It could have been a lot longer if Riku hadn't made the loud outburst.

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS!!" The two immediately broke the kiss.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE MAKING OUT, OR ARE YOU GONNA HELP SET UP THE FIELD SO WE CAN PLAY VOLLEYBALL?"

The two lovebirds, smiling at each other, got up and hand and hand, walked to the field, where they and the rest of the gang played volleyball, laughing into the sunset, 'till the sun disappeared beyond the horizon...

THE END

* * *

Well that is the end!!! I hope you liked this story and will check out my next fan-fic story!! It's been fun!!! See u guys l8r!!!!! I'm going to miss all my lovely fans. But don't worry my next story will be even better! (hopefully) And Coming Soon!

Princess Kairi98

sniff GOODBYE!!!


End file.
